Roses Are Red
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Lilly just hates Valentine's day. But what happens when she gets a secret admirer? And what's up with Miley and Oliver? Is Oliver really the dream that she thinks he is? Is it a happy ending? Loliver Oneshot. Hannah Montana Valentine's Special. Please R


**HANNAH MONTANA: Roses Are Red**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana_. Wait, there's something else I want to say... No, wait, I think that's it... Yeah, I guess it is.

_Lilly's Point of View_

I was in this sparkly pink prom dress (which is not really a part of my everyday, regular wardrobe or something I'd actually be glad to wear), soaking wet under the rain, waiting for a guy in casual clothes to come out and walk to my side and rescue me as a damsel in distress, for he may never get the chance anymore after this.

So how did it turn out like that? Well, I have to rewind everything and go back to some hours before.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

I was greeted with these words as soon as I opened the door and let my two best friends, Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart, in. It was the morning of February fourteen, and just like every other day, nothing amazingly life-changing happened. Even if it was the Day of Hearts.

"Hey, guys," I said, soundling less enthusiastic than I should be. And why not? Growing up, I absolutely dreaded what the celebration is today.

You should see what V-day is like at Seaview Middle School, where I'm currently in the eighth grade. They play cheesy love songs all day, with paper-mache cupids and styrofoam hearts painted red and covered in glitter. They even have this Valentine's dance.

The dance was tonight, and I wasn't planning on going at all. Besides, the one I like already had a date. Not to mention a girlfriend. Both are the same person, since unlike most guys, Oliver wasn't a self-centered two-timing jerk.

So, yeah. I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend of eleven years, four months and twenty-six days. Not that anything good has come out of it.

"Jake's taking you to the dance tonight, right?" Oliver asked Miley randomly while we made our way to school.

Jake Ryan was Miley's boyfriend. He was this famous actor-slash-hottie and on his first few days, Miley actually hated him as much as she hated teenage pregnancy and abortion. And let me tell you, she hated those a _lot._ But love has this funny way of working out, and Miley eventually fell for him during a taping of Jake's hit show Zombie High, and they got together at really weird circumstances. Jake was supposed to go to Romania the night he and Miley confessed their feelings to each other, but he turned it down on account of Miley. The girl can be so lucky sometimes.

"Yeah. I can't wait," Miley replied. "After the dance, he's going to take me to dinner on an actual, moving cruise. _His _cruise."  
"Should be fun," I said nonchalantly. "But, wait, a moving cruise? Where will it go?"

"I don't know. He said it was supposed to be a surprise," Miley said.

"Did your dad let you go? It would last the whole night," Oliver asked.

Miley nodded. "Yeah. That's why," she added with a disgusted shudder, "he's going to come."

I snorted. "What a bummer. Still, you're lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet as Jake." I turned to Oliver. "And you, you're taking Becca, right?"

"I was supposed to, but now it's off," Oliver replied, not meeting my eyes.

Becca Weller was Oliver's girlfriend. We found out that she liked him when she e-mailed Hannah Montana. I know what you're thinking: How in the hell did these regular kids get access to a pop star like Hannah Montana's e-mail? Simple. Miley is secretly Hannah. She doesn't plan on letting people know that, because she wants to lead a normal life. Still, it's really cool having a secret pop star for a best friend. You get to meet other celebrities, go to cool events and, if you're as lucky as I am, you get to have your own secret identity. And, if you're as unlucky as I am, you have to wear a super-itchy wig as your disguise. But it's all part of that, and I can't do anything.

So, to sum it all up, among the three of us, I'm the only one that's single and dateless. Another reason why I totally hate Valentine's day. I don't have anyone to spend it with.

"What?" I asked Oliver, my heart skipping a few beats. "Why?"

"We broke up," Oliver said shortly.

I turned to Miley for assurance, and sure enough, she nodded. "It's true."

"When?" I asked. "And why does Miley know and not me?"

Oliver was quick with his answers. Either he doesn't want to talk about it and wants it over with, or those are really just the answers. I'm thinking that the right answer was the first choice. "First, it happened last week. Second, Miley and I tried to three-way call you, but you won't pick up."

"I was out in the skate park," I reasoned.

Miley and Oliver nodded and we finally reached the school.

"Why are you two acting so weird today? Are you hiding something from me?" I asked Miley as we neared her locker. I had everything I needed for the first few periods up to lunchtime in bag, so I didn't need to make a stop by my own.

"What? No," Miley replied, grabbing her books and closing her locker with a moderately loud bang.

I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What, are you two _together_ now, or something? You know, Jake would be so hurt, and..."

"We're not together, Lilly, okay? Besides," Miley added, lowering her voice, "you like him, so I would never ever get together with him because that would hurt you."

Still a little furious with the fact that they're kind of hiding something from me, I walked away. I turned around, said, "Whatever," and stormed off.

By the time the lunchtime bell rang, I was dead tired of the freaking love songs and I was so tempted to use the cupids as pinatas. I sat down on an empty table with my tray and slumped down against the cold, hard pizza. I picked it up, examined it in all its hardness and coldness, and dropped it back down.

"Hi," Miley greeted flatly. She sat down across from me.

"Hey." I used an even flatter tone.

"Hi, guys!" Oliver's tone wasn't flat at all, but it sure was over-enthusiastic and unusual... kind of.

I took a bite from the pizza, took in one spoonful of strawberry-red jello that was heart-shaped and took a sip of milk. Then I got up to leave.

But then Oliver took me by the arm. "Did you get the secret admirer note?" he asked in all seeming nervousness.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling his grip more and more as it set my arm on fire. It's amazing how Oliver's single touch can make me melt. "What secret admirer note?"

Oliver didn't answer and looked like he was thinking, or something. "I, uh, overheard some guys talking at the library. One said that he sent you a secret admirer note. Complete with a rose."

"Oh," I said, taking my arm away. "I... I haven't. I guess I'll just check it out later before heading home."

"Can I walk you home?" Oliver said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," I replied, trying to sound as emotionless as I could. "With Miley?"

"No." Oliver looked at Miley as if to ask if it was okay. Miley nodded. "In private."

"Meet me at my locker?" I said.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah."

I turned and left.

They dismissed the classes early, two hours after lunch, so that everybody had time to prepare for the dance. As if. I walked to my locker, curious about the note Oliver was talking about. Sure enough, there it was, with a rose lying on top.

I read it:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I admire you from afar_

_But I'm someone you knew_

_-Your secret admirer_

It wasn't enough to make me giddy, but it made me smile. But just a little.

I fixed my hair and waited for Oliver to pick me up.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It had been thirty-one minutes since classes were dimissed, still, Oliver wasn't there. I checked his last class, which was French. I peeked inside.

There he was, apparently talking to someone. I thought it was his French teacher, Miss Black, but it was none other than Becca Weller.

So I was wrong. Oliver _was_ a jerk. A jerk who had stood me up and left me for his ex-girlfriend. I burst into tears, and as I walked away, I caught a glimpse of Oliver as he finally saw me.

"Lilly, wait!" I heard him shout.

I just continued crying and walked home as fast as I could.

ooHMoo

_Ring! Ring!_

I was busy writing a paper due next week, but I answered the phone anyway. "Yeah?"

"Lilly? Can you come over and help me fix myself up?" It was Miley, and of course I knew that she meant getting ready for the dance.

Not really willing, I forced myself to say yes. "Sure. I'll be over in five."

Minutes later, I was at Miley's, helping her choose a nice dress.

"Why don't you pick something from the Hannah closet?" I suggested.

"Hey, yeah!" Miley smiled at the idea. "Why didn't I think of that?" She finally picked out a blue satin number with sequins and a pair of peep-toe shoes. She had her wavy brown hair in a headband and her makeup was anything but plain. In short, she looked great.

"Are you sure you're not coming to the dance?" Miley asked before she headed outside.

"Sure," I replied. I made my way out of her house and walked home. "Have a great time," I said before walking away.

Miley smiled and nodded. And then she was off to the dance.

"Hey, mom," I said, and I continued walking up the stairs to finish my paper.

"There," I said, looking at the finally-finished paper in my hands. And just as I did, my phone rang. I answered it, and it was Miley, again. "Hello? Let me guess. Oliver took Becca."

"No, but that's why I'm calling," Miley replied, and I could hear a faint love song in the background and Jake speaking to his buddies. "Is Oliver there?"

"No," I replied. "I'm actually mad at him. He stood me up when he was supposed to walk me home! And for Becca!"

"I know, but you took it the wrong way. Oliver was nervous, so he went to Becca for a little confidence boost. Believe me. I was there."

I scoffed. "I'm so sure."

"It's true!" Miley protested. "Oops, I have to go. I'll just tell you everything tomorrow."

As soon as we hang up, I heard a knock on the door. "It's me," I heard my mom's voice say.

Mom entered carrying a big box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's something I wore years ago. When I was your age," Mom told me, and I could feel another "when-I-was-a-teenager" story from her. And there was. Mom said that they also had a Valentine's dance and that it was a blast. By the end of her story, I was convinced to go. Mom lifted the lid of the box to reveal a wonderful pink tube dress. I don't normally wear those, as I have said, but for this, I could make an exception.

Mom styled my hair, applied a little makeup on me, and helped me get into the dress. The overall result was awesome. When I looked into the mirror, I didn't even recognize the girl looking back at me.

"Should I head straight for the dance?" I asked Mom.

"Maybe...you should make a little pit stop." Mom raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"How did you know?" I asked, meaning the whole Oliver thing.

"Just a guess. Turns out I was right," Mom told me, winked and slipped out of my room.

I thought about it for a while, and I decided on going to Oliver's. It was now or never. And I choose now.

ooHMoo

The exact time I reached Oliver's gate, it started raining. I didn't have an umbrella, since I was on a hurry.

So, here we are, back at the beginning: me, in a gorgeous dress, soaking wet with the rain pouring hard, waiting for one special guy to come and see me.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

The windows of Oliver's room opened, and I saw Oliver peek out. "Lilly?" he shouted through the rain. Realizing that I'm really, really uncomfortable right now, he stood up. "Hold on a second, I'm coming!"

He appeared soon with an umbrella, and he let me into his front yard. I smiled up at him. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I discovered something in myself, and that's my undying love for you." I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm bad with rhymes. And earlier before going home, I..."

Oliver silenced me with a mesmerizing stare. Slowly, he leaned down for a kiss, but we had difficulty doing so because of the umbrella.

Oliver smiled. "Oh, what the heck," he said, all before throwing the umbrella and letting himself get wet. Finally, he leaned down again and we finished the kiss. It lasted a whole while, and I thanked my lucky stars Oliver's parents were out of town and that his grandfather is already sleeping. The man usually sleeps at around six, and it was already nine o'clock.

I pulled away. "So did you really just talk to Bec for advice?"

Oliver nodded, keeping his hair out of his eyes. I put his hand down, since his hair _was _cute in his eyes. "I lost track of time. Sorry."

"You _always _lose track of time," I told him before kissing him again.

Now it was Oliver who pulled away. "You look beautiful."

I looked down at myself and at Mom's gown. "I'm soaking wet, Oliver. How can I look beautiful."

"You always look beautiful," Oliver told me.

"So... was it you?" I asked.

"The secret admirer?" Oliver said.

I nodded.

"Yeah," Oliver admitted. "It was kind of stupid of me, huh?"

"It was sweet," I told him. "So you like me, huh?"

"Yeah. Becca and I actually broke up some while ago. I just couldn't tell you because I started feeling awkward around you. And then I realized that I like you."

"And Miley knew?" I asked.

"Yep." Oliver cocked one eyebrow. "That's why we were acting a little weird."

"I hardly noticed," I quipped sarcastically. "Well, I like you, too."

I rested my head on his chest and we started dancing to imaginary music.

"You know, I might start liking Valentine's day," I told him.

Oliver and I laughed, while we continued dancing under the moonlight, the rain, and the stars. Oh, and don't forget Cupid!

(**A/N: **Written in a hurry. Just random. But I loved it! A Valentine's special. Also some little bad news. I won't be continuing_ An Alternate Twist, Island Getaway _and _Just One Kiss_ for a while. I'll concentrate on _Seven Minutes_ and _My Stepbrother_ first, because they've got their endings planned already. Note that this will only be for a while. There are just too many to update, and I can't keep up! Sorry! But I'll still write the oneshots! I'll write _Music Video Madness_, as requested by a friend, and _Miley, Not Mandy_, after this. Yay! This is now my longest one shot ever!)


End file.
